Getting Cold Feet
by Zuyuri92
Summary: Jack Frost has found the love of his life. But he has to ask her the dreaded question he has waited for almost all of his immortal life to ask. What will her answer be?


It was funny how just a simple question could make someone so nervous. All he had to do was get them out. It was as simple as that. He knew what the words were. Yet he had no clue how he was going to get them out.

It had taken him years, but he figured it out. People always talked about how they felt when they knew "the one" was in their lives. So far, every mushy cliche was being met. He was unable to think of his immortal existence without her. He would gladly give up his position, if he could, to spend a small number of years with her. Small things that she did, no matter how little like a blink, were beautiful. He knew it was now or never. His prize for her was hidden by a small box tucked deep in the pocket of his hoodie. He had spoken to everyone about his plans. He had received approval from just about everyone. There was some slight teasing from some individuals, but even beneath the taunts, he could hear the sincerity.

The holiday decor was setting the perfect mood with his help. The hung of greens smelled of freshly cut pine. The town plaza had been one of their rendezvous points ever since she saw that she could, in fact, see him. It all depended on her now. If she said no, then he'd be content being her watchful guardian. If she said yes, then the town was in for a surprise. Two hour delays for the kids probably.

He saw her cross the street and his heart slowed to a steady crawl. The dusty rose sweater dress she wore was a compliment to her blue hair. Gray boots and black knee high socks protected her legs from the cold. She rubbed her hands vigorously, breathing into them. Well, he did have some money along with his prize for her.

As she neared his waiting post, by a frozen fountain, she smiled and waved. A tiny cloud of breath was caught on the wind. With his return wave, the frost became tiny flurries. She laughed, sitting down in the warm area.

"Hey, Jack."

"Hey, Raindrop."

The nickname for her was sticking like glue. They had first met in a winter rainstorm. Sher had been leaving work and had been without a ride. Her friends had left earlier than her, which meant she was stuck waiting by driving rain-snow hybrids. He had felt incredibly guilty watching her dial an Uber and fold her arms, shivering. He had frosted a window close by and drawn pictures. Her blue eyes had widened in surprise. When he had finished the drawing, she had just whispered his name and found him crouched nearby with a finger positioned under the finished drawing of a flower.

Her name was Aqua, but over the years he spent looking over her, he had been designated to calling her Raindrop. She was a bookish young lady with a job that fit her personality to a T. She was a librarian's assistant, shelving books lovingly. He had noticed her favorite books had been ones about fantasy. It explained how she could see him; she still believed in him.

"So, are you ready?" Jack asked.

Aqua smiled. "Always."

The town's 'hanging of the greens' was the scheduled event. To nonbelievers, Aqua looked like someone going alone or just to stare at the lights. Yet people who were able to see Jack because of the holiday spirit or because they were kids at heart, they were a couple. Jack cradled his hand with hers, strolling with her. Nonbelievers literally walked right through him, but he would get his revenge by "accidentally" making patches of ice they would slip on. Not enough to fall, but to stumble. It surprised a laugh from Aqua, who became cuddlier as the weather became colder. Jack bought her a hot chocolate, which she pretended was her buying it. All the while, he stared at her face lighting up at each display. Whenever she smiled, it made the ice in his heart melt just a bit.

The crowd was dispersing after the tree in the plaza was lit. Well, it was now or never. Jack took Aqua's hands and led her to the tree. Her blue eyes twinkled like fresh snow in the moonlight. The only noise he heard, drowning out the holiday music, was his heart roaring in his ears.

"Jack?"

"Hm?"

"You look upset. Is everything okay?"

He shook away the doubts. "I'm fine. Just lost in thought." he glanced down. Here it came. The moment of truth. He didn't stick around her for three years...now coming up on four...just to chicken out. He had to tell her. With one last breath, he looked at Aqua long and hard.

"Aqua...I'll be serious…"

"That's a first," she teased.

He flashed a grin at her. He was proud of his status as Guardian of Fun. Serious was an antithesis in his vocabulary. The grin and smile lasted enough to redirect her into being kissed. Her lips tasted like peach-mint lipgloss, something he thoroughly enjoyed. But he let it linger.

"Aqua...we've been seeing each other for a while now. I...kind of told the others about you." When he saw her eyes widen, he held up a hand, "now before you say anything, let me finish. They do approve of us. I know, it's unusual. And, what I'm about to ask you...well, before I do…" he looked into her eyes, ice blue eyes meeting water blue, "are you sure you're okay with us?"

Aqua stared at him for a long while. He saw her thinking of every date they had gone on. Of the nights spent stargazing and cuddling. The time she tried to cook pizza for the crust to end up burnt and he had cheered her up by freezing it over, saying it wouldn't be so bad. The major hiccup of him dropping the immortal bomb, and how he had left her that night alone and the guilt he felt afterward. "I'd rather have a spirit as a boyfriend than a man who never cares."

Jack let out a sigh. "And what about something beyond a boyfriend?"

"Jack?"

He was down on one knee. He pulled out the box and opened it. The silver band featured a star-shaped insert. The diamond was an ice blue color, glinting with the lights. Aqua was speechless, the only sound coming out was a trembling breath. He couldn't even look her in the eye. Had her father been able to see him, he would have done the old fashioned method of asking for his blessing. That was off the table, which meant he had to do something modern.

"Aqua Chrom...I'm in love with you and it'd make my life, be it immortal or not, if you married me."

Her blue eyes glittered with unshed tears. Her hands her clasped over her mouth. She stammered something he didn't understand. The gloved hands lowered to pick up the ring. She studied it with the same look she got when she opened her favorite book. Jack felt his face crack a smile. She liked the ring. Did that mean she was going to say…

"Yes!"

She flung her sweatered arms around him and kissed him. The snow blew around them, dusting the fresh greens. He tasted peach and mint, smiling amid the kisses he was returning to her. His girlfriend. His fiancee. His best Christmas present. The cold feet were gone, replaced with warmth.


End file.
